


Would you kill or would you die?

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, CA:CW - Freeform, Confused Bucky Barnes, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Depression, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Internal Conflict, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pain, Poetry, Poetry about poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Steve is a medicine, Stucky - Freeform, bucky's journal, poem, this might be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: Bucky writes about poetry, and how he thinks Steve suffered more than he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, it's been a long time since last time i uploaded something... So here's a new one, i hope you like it.

If you could see yourself slowly losing  
The grip you had on your mind,  
The ones you loved in your life  
Would you kill or would you die?

I heard a song the other day,  
That said he lost a friend in bitterness...  
The song that played after that one  
Rang words that said  
He would do anything to save someone, even if that meant he would go to heaven....

I kept thinking of words  
And poetry  
But my words reminded myself of fire and blood and the verses were sounding like laughter of guns

And i thought about how i could never write you an apologie,  
I can never write a long poem to express my feelings  
Because you were the one who lost a friend in bitterness,  
You were the one that would do your best to save me,  
Even if you died...  
I am sure i don't need to say  
You would certainly go to Heaven....

You Steve,  
Were the one gifted with the suffering  
To write poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on this one? Thoughts on this series? Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated. Don't forget you are all pure gold.
> 
> ALSO: if you want to check me on tumblr i'm buckyssavior


End file.
